The Abnormal 4th hero
by TheRequester
Summary: Chapter 7: Oni the 3rd hero, Xion, has gotten her identity back. But after fighting titans she causes some unexpected events for Jacqui.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me! Like you even know me. This is my new story of a Kingdom Hearts FanFic, hope you like it.**

**I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Xemnas stared at his organization, eyes glaring down. It was normal for him to glare but that didn't mean he was angry. He spoke up to them in a tired voice, "Oh dear me, we have a new member." They started with expressions that said they wanted to know who. "She is very skilled with magic, and is a very good fighter. Be nice to her, the girl is thirteen, and here she comes. " A small figure walked in the room and stood. Xemnas smiled evilly, quickly changing emotion "Now, what is your name? Introduce yourself."

The small figure walked into the room, hood covering her nose. She glared under the hood, "The name's Caxjqui. Cax as in cash. Can I go sit now?" she said it very slowly with a little attitude.

Xemnas smiled, "Why sure you can, number fifteen." the organization stayed silent waiting to hear what he has to say next. "Caxjqui, I will need to fill you in on our mission; Kingdom Hearts. Or do you already know from numbers eight and thirteen?"

Even though they didn't tell her, she felt sympathy for them, as Roxas was looking guilty. "Why yes, they have told me the ultimate goal; use Kingdom Hearts to make us whole." Caxjqui only know from hearing him talk about it before the meeting. She sat comfortably legs crossed Indian style, both feet sticking out. She looked very suspicious under that hood, but can it be helped? She is kind of shy to show everyone her face.

"Good. Since you know, we are _dismissed_." Right there on the chair he teleported out the room.

Demyx was the first to break the silence, "Ugh, man! That was short!" Caxjqui looked at his sitar and created a little version in her hand and started to strum it. He looked down at her and saw the little sitar, "Aww, that's cute. How'd you do that?" His eyes said it all; he wanted to know.

Caxjqui didn't lift her head but still answered, "Uh, I don't really know how to explain. I just use magic."

Larxene broke out of her conversation with Luxord and went up to the younger girl. "You know magic?! Can you make any of these guys know how to play poker?" she crossed her arms at her, Larxene didn't want no for an answer.

Caxjqui just answered, "Sorry, I'm a witch not a miracle worker."

Larxene face turned red in anger, "Look here, pipsqueak. You do as I say, got it?"

"Yes, mother." then continued to strum her sitar. He mouthed curved into a smile, trying not to laugh. Then Just as Caxjqui was about to leave Axel, Xion and Roxas came up to her.

"Hey, Cash! Like your new nickname? You want to join us for ice cream?" asked Xion. Only a second went by as she grabbed her arm, "Well, let's go!" She dragged Cajxqui into a portal and they landed on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

"Whoa, r-really high view." she stepped forward to look down at the people then looked back. "Who's getting the ice cream?" All eyes turned to Axel.

He threw his hands up, "I thought it was Roxas' turn?"

Roxas glared slightly, "I got it last time, so it's Xion's turn."

Xion batted her eyes innocently, "I already got it, so its Axel's turn!"

Caxjqui smiled, "Let me get it. Please I'll be right back, and I'll get it really fast."

The other three looked at her, Roxas spoke up. "Sure, but how are you going to get it. You have to take of your hood so people can see."

"Naw, nice try. But until I can trust you there's no way I'm showing you my face. See you in my five minutes." Caxjqui sepped back and breathed loudly then ran up and jumped off the edge. They stared in awe as she just committed suicide.

"What the heck did she do?" yelled Axel.

"I don't know," Xion said, "I hope she's alive."

Roxas trembled, "Were dusked, crap!"

"No no, don't say that! That'll jinx it!" she said waving her hands in circles.

Then a familiar voice came up, "What are you guys scared about." she came back with a bag. Caxjqui pulled out three ice creams for them and one for herself, "Hehe, I gues that was much then I said. Right?"

Axel sighed and smiled, "I see, what flavor did you get me?" he opened the wrapper and found strawberry, "Thanks Cash! That's my favorite, how'd you know?"

She looked confused, "Strawberry? I thought that was banana, whatever, let's eat." she sat down by the clock away from the edge, sitting on her knees. She licked the ice cream like nothing happened. Xion and Roxas took their time before eating it with Caxjqui and Axel.

Meanwhile, in his office, Xemnas looked at a picture of the four heroes that saved many other, unknown worlds. But there were only three left, Xemnas knew where the fourth one was and that hero was in his possession. A knock didn't faze him and yelled at the door, "Enter!"

Surprisingly, Larxene walked startling Xemnas also, she spoke in an forced calm voice, "Superior, that witch has rejected me when I ordered her to do something. Is she stubborn or something?"

Xemnas barely fazed answered, "Number 12, the girl would not do that, you must've asked her and she said no. Anywho, she obeys any order given, don't take advantage of her. _Dismissed_." Larxene left the room with a huff and stubborn eyes glaring. Xemnas returned staring at the picture of the once four heroes. He walked to the Grey Area to see everyone lounging around, even Larxene, Xion, Roxas and Axel.

A portal opened by the couch where the usual trio sat and stepped out. Caxjqui fell out looking injured drawing everyone's attention. "Caxjqui! What happened to you?" cried Xion as she covered her mouth, in shock.

Caxjqui's eye was closed and swollen, but no one could see it under her hood. The teen had bruises and cuts all over her body. She tried to smile as the held a bag with something in it, "Nothing important. Just fooling around like I normally do, hehe. What? I brought some neat stuff, anyone want to see?"

Xemnas came down and knocked her forehead lightly, "Hello? Number fifteen in there? Or is your brain swollen, too?" he lifted her up and laid her on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm alive." she opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful jewel, holding it out for all to see. "This is the most beautiful diamond in Tentengolaphose, this baby cost me nothing. Found it in a cave, worth money right?"

"Its gorgeous!" cried Larxene, she reached her hand to grab it, but Caxjqui pulled it away.

"No, this is not for you. I found it and I can finally show someone this trick" All looked confused as she put both hands around it, Larxene and Xion screamed as she crushed it, forgetting she was hurt. Then as Caxjqui opened her hands many little crystals were inside. "Look, they're all yours, happy day." Caxjqui threw them in the air as most of them disappear into nothingness.

"Caxjqui," Vexen stated, "Come in my office to get you checked up."

She looked at the two girls scrambling for diamond crystals while the guys laughed or tried to get them off the floor. Then turned her gaze at the Ice Man, making a sour face, she obeyed and walked with him to his room.

"Where it is!?" Xion screamed at the floor, "You hid them didn't you?"

Everyone except Larxene and Xion left the room out of boredom or wanting to see what was on TV.

Meanwhile in number fifteen's room, she was told to stay for recovery. Vexen said he would check on her at dinner time. The new member stared outside her window thinking of her old friends that she had to leave. She met them in her hometown, Tentengolaphose, they were her best friends. A boy and two girls, it would be just the four of them. Even though she had no heart, something made her feel...alone. She hated that feeling, she misses them and wished to be with them again.

Caxjqui somehow felt a connection holding them together. The boy was just like her and the girls used to tease them to marry each other. But all that didn't matter anymore, it didn't help that she also had to move away from her uncle, he had raised her up to this point and she had to say goodbye. When her mother and father died when she was still a baby, she didn't know what a mother or father was and why people had one. Caxjqui wanted to know what they were. The Insanely Aggressive Hero turned on her stomach and slept there.

* * *

**Aww, poor Cash. Caxjqui is pronounced Cash-wee, like cash! The Requester is out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The girl woke up late in the morning at 10, it was normal for her. She love to sleep, but yet and still she could not get out of bed. To her surprise, Xemnas came in without permission making the teen glare, "There's this new thing, its called knocking."

He stared, unfazed at her attitude. "I apologize, I'll make sure I knock. Anyway, I'd like to ask you, um." he looked uncomfortable when sitting down next to her, "Are you alright?" Caxjqui didn't look confused but rather to start crying and dug her face in her knees. He softly put a hand on her back, "What is wrong? You were crying all night, and you don't have a heart."

The Insanely Aggressive Hero turned to him really looking as off she'd blow up on him, "I know I don't have a heart! Now, give me an order or get out." she pointed to the door.

"No, calm down. You just need to show no emotion, since you are a heartless and you-" Xemnas tried to not make her angry and have her go insanely berserk on him.

All luck was gone as she screamed and held him against a wall, "I know that! Now Get out of my room!" when he shook his head, Caxjqui threw him out the door on a wall causing a hole. Smoke covered the hallways and Xemnas looked for the first time…frightened by the little child. But what was really scary was that all you could see of her face was her tear stained eyes, glaring. In the child's hand was a sword a giant, wide one with a sideways tip, just like the one from the fourth hero, who was said to have died. "Xemnas, don't you dare ever say that I have no heart again, you hear me?"

The child walked back into the room closing it falling limp on the bed out of energy. She drifted to sleep dreaming about everyone she had to leave, when she woke up Caxjqui wanted to scream, but couldn't. Something took her voice away, but she saw Xemnas looking smug. "Now here's something you never do to me. Hurt me and you face the consequences, and by that, your voice is gone for the day. I did want you to be happy and use the advantage of your incredible power, but you weren't able to keep your temper. Don't let this happen on me again. Have a nice day, fourth hero." He teleported out of the room leaving her to glare at him.

Caxjqui knew this trick, pretend to have a sore throat and not speak. She slightly stepped out of bed, wearing her giant blue pajama shirt, and slipped on her organization coat. Carefully walking to the kitchen with breakfast still going on. Caxjqui took a seat next Xion and pick up her cold plate, blowing heat on it. Xion greeted her with a smile, "Good morning, Cash. How are you?" Caxjqui smiled and motioned her hands telling her that her throat hurt, it really did from the lack of voice. Xion looked a little sympathetic, "Aww, hope you feel better, have some bacon."

Caxjqui nodded and took a bite coughing a little. She had taken a liking to the fourteenth member, and hoped to spend some time with her. Somehow, she forced her voice out of her mouth, "Hey, um, would you like to come with me to my hometown? You, Roxas and Axel can come to see Tentengalophose."

Xemnas looked at her, wondering how she got her voice back. He held up the bottle containing her voice, empty. "Dangit." he whispered to himself. Then looked back at her, "Number fifteen, a word if you please." then walked down the hall. Caxjqui nodded stuffing the last piece of eggs in her mouth, then climbing down the tall seat, and limped into the hallway.

"Ahem, yes?" she looked as if she had done nothing wrong. Pulling up her hood a bit, eyes eager to know what her wanted and to get it over with. Caxjqui was already annoyed with being called induvidually by him, but it can't be helped.

"Look here Jacqui Cherrie Anna Stalling. I know that you're a witch but that gives you no right to cover your hood. Take it off already, show everyone your face."

"Don't call me that, its Cash. Whatever, and no thank you. People know who the fourth hero is, and if they know I'm screwed. Please don't make me have to take my hood off." her voice was too innocent to deny so he just said.

"Alright, but you should have someone carry you, understand?"

She nodded and ran-limp her way to the table and took her plate to the sink. Then found the trio and Demyx trying to play one of her favorite games: Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They were terrible at it, it was too painful to watch. Without realizing it, she came over, grabbed the controller and broke all the targets in under a minute. "Sorry, Rox. But that was painful to watch, do you guys know how to play?"

Axel raised a hand, "I do, but they won't let me. Roxas."

The youngest boy glared at him, "Come on, you always win! Its not fair. Teach me Cash!"

She limped over to the couch, picked up a controller, and demonstrated every move to do in the game.

Meanwhile, Larxene sneaked into the new member's room. She wanted to find those diamond pieces from her trick. Larxene opened drawers and eventually found a book, she took a peek but turned to a page with one of the heroes. "Whoa, she knows one of the heroes, when?" then turned another page finding the two girl heroes. "The heck? What? Does she know the fourth hero?" Larxene turned another page to find what looks like the same african girl wearing a large blue shirt and purple boots. All the heroes looked as if they were ten. It couldn't be, or was she… the long lost fourth hero everybody has been yakking about?

Larxene dropped the book in the drawer and left. Not a word, not a word would be said to number fifteen about that girl. It made her wonder why she had never told anybody, Larxene walked into the kitchen with the TV nearby. She watched as Caxjqui easily defeated the enemies in the game. Larxene thought for a minute, it can't be, she has no curl in the front. But we've never seen her hair, or face. She keeps it covered up 24/7. Literally.

"Great, you've got it Roxas! Kill him!" she chanted on Axel's lap, smiling for her friend.

Larxene softly spoke to herself, "She can't be, Caxjqui's a witch."

* * *

****

**Whoa, Larxene out of all nobodies learned more about this fourth hero. Who is this girl she saw? And why does she look like Caxjqui, the new memeber? Find out in the next few chapters. Well, I guess I did make Xemnas a meanie head, but he did get told by a child. Haha! I promise to make Xemnas nicer in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing that is mentioned, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Caxjqui came limping in the kitchen at her usual late time. She grabbed her plate and ate it with Xion. There was something about Xion that she liked so much, she also did look familiar, too. Caxjqui spoke up, "Sorry about not being able to go to my hometown. Didn't know you had a mission, Xion."

The older girl smiled, "It's okay." she took a bite of her breakfast muffin. Caxjqui nodded and continued to eat, then climbed down the big chair. Caxjqui went back to her room to pick up a five page essay on why we should wear normal clothes instead of suspicious coats. But noticed something was wrong with her book, the page was bent, she shrugged thinking that it was because of the clothes and stuffed it back in.

Caxjqui came with Roxas to the office, knocking silently. I took a long time to convince the blonde to go with begging and finally making a deal. Xemnas booming voice sounded throughout the halls. "Enter!" They walked in and Roxas was the first one the speak.

"Good morning, superior." he started.

"Number 13 and 15, please get to the point." he interrupted while doing his paperwork.

"Well," Caxjqui started nervously, then placed the paper on his desk and quickly ran limply out the room with Roxas. They went down the hall and into the training hall, "That was better than I expected. Here's what I promised, to show you my attacking noise. Sit on the bleachers." he did as told and sat down away from Xaldin and Xigbar, but they moved to him anyway.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Xaldin said, giving him a noogie.

"Hey, dudes. Want to fight me?" she asked putting a cast on her middle finger.

"You sure, kid?" asked Xigbar, "Hopefully you can handle us together." they jumped down to her and summoned their weapons.

Caxjqui spun in a circle and pulled her giant sword out in the air as if it was stuck in the ground, jumping in the process. They stayed like that for five seconds before Xaldin made the first move by throwing four spears at her, she dodged and it came back missing her. She swung her sword, knocking out one of his spears into the wall. It happened to make a sound of a sitar as she hit it. Xigbar shot some arrows at her, only making her lose her guard for a second before swinging her sword. She managed to trap Xaldin in the corner and grab his legs and moving him to the middle, while putting a counter shield around her, reflecting Xigbar's gun shots.

Roxas' yelling and cheering brought most of the members to the training room to also yell and cheer for the teen to win. Caxjqui slowly spun in a circle with Xaldin, around and around until they were going so fast that she had to spin on her heel, then with all her might she threw him at Xigbar with deadly accuracy. She knocked them both out on the wall. Now the crowd yelled with excitement and ran up to Caxjqui, picking her up. She looked at them exhausted, still smiling. When they set her down she went to Xigbar and Xaldin holding out her hand, but they were knocked out.

She went up to Roxas and asked him, "Did you hear my attack sound?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it sounded like a sitar. That's awesome, here." he said pulling up his sleeve, "Lightly punch me."

"O-okay." she lightly tapped him and the sound went off again, but as a eletric guitar. She almost collapsed, "I'm taking a nap, see ya later." she ran down the hall to go in her room, and fell fast asleep. Caxjqui woke up and threw her jacket off, "Dang hot thing, " she cussed, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Not only did Xaldin get owned by Belle, but he also got own by Caxjqui, or me. Xigbar got his butt kicked, haha! Guess where the attack sounds came from. Sorry if you don't like shortness but, I couldn't make it any longer. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope someone got it right because that attack is from MOTHER 3! But hey, I feel like I made Xemnas a little OCC, but trust me. XALDIN is the most OCC out of everyone in this story. Look, this is sort of an AU but I still hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Keyblade master was setting up a trap for an annoying mouse, with Xion, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xaldin. It has gotten into everyone's food, clothes and even hair, driving everyone nuts. Caxjqui, unaware of the mouse, walked into the kitchen and climbed her chair. The chairs were extremely tall, and she could grab her fingertips to the edge, but only just. She picked up her plate with a morning stew, but before she could take a sip, a mouse was on the spoon and climbed down the table. Caxjqui looked unfazed and spoke to herself, "I knew there was something wrong with his food." A loud shriek sounded from the hallway, "The heck?"

Caxjqui jumped down from the chair and still had to limp at the hallway to see such a priceless sight. Xion was on the ceiling, because of a mouse, she had to ask, "Xion? Need some help?" Larxene was laughing, Marluxia was trying to pull her off of the ceiling and Xaldin was trying to step on the mouse, now she had to laugh at this. Priceless!

Xion's eye were huge, showing fear, no longer could hold on and fell on top of the mouse. She stood up and shrieked when looking at what looked to be a dead mouse, "I killed it, right?"

Caxjqui took a knee down to the mouse, it looked strange. "This isn't just any mouse, its multiplying." she grabbed it and it climbed out of her hand into her shirt and bit her neck. Then it ran to the door, climbing under, "Or my observation was wrong. Its poison and multiplying, and it bit me. Go uh, look in my drawer page 546, and find the herb to cure anyone that has been bitten. It is in the…" she collapsed before finishing her sentence.

Marluxia put a hand on her forehead then quickly pulling it back, "She has a dangerous fever, quickly get her to Vexen and explain what happened. Larxene, Xion and I will lure the mice into Roxas' trap." Xaldin grabbed her hood and walked down the hall. Xion just looked at Marluxia as if HE was the crazy one, "Oh yeah, you're helping." even though she pouted, Xion did as told and left trying to find the mice.

Xaldin knocked on the door to Vexen's office and walked in, he set the child on the table. He then took a seat and waited for Vexen to find a stopping point in his somewhat hard work. "Yes, number three?"

"Caxjqui has gotten poison from the multiplying mice running around the castle. Unexpected, she has been bitten and is now in a very sick condition, there are certain herbs to heal this kind of poison. Let me go get the book."

"No, that is not worth your time. She already gave me the book in case something like this happens." he held a very thick book which looks like two thousand pages. "Here, we need to find an herb medicine from her hometown. Tentengalophose, isn't that where the fourth hero

Caxjqui jumped up statlinbg them, "I'm not dead! The herb is in Tentengalophose, my hometown."

"How are you up? You're poisoned!" Xaldin yelled.

She looked as if had a headache, "Witches can handle more than you think. I could handle five gallons of beer, but only just. Have someone bring in the…" she collapsed again, halfway on the table.

"There she goes, go ask someone else to get it." Xaldin ordered.

Vexen looked unsure, "Well, you and I have to read the instructions for how to make the medicine. Numbers 14, 12, and 11 are looking for the mice, Number 13 is setting up the trap. Everyone else either left or has a mission. That leaves….Uh oh."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Vexen sighed, "Demyx, he doesn't ever want to do as told. That child has a lot of nerve to just deny everything." he set the book down on the book and was about to step out the door before Caxjqui woke up again.

"Ow! Don't leave me, I'll be lonely. Bring Demyx over here, I know how to deal with him." she rubbed her neck and her eyes were red as if she were crying.

"Okay, number 15." Vexen said before leaving the room.

Xaldin took a knee next to her bed, "Have you been crying?" he sounded concerned.

Caxjqui looked away then back, "N-no. I wouldn't cry." she lied, Caxjqui never really lied very often. Xaldin gave her a look that said you better start telling the truth, even though she kicked his butt about a week ago, something about him scared her. "Yes, the pain is really bad. It feels like a bunch of knives are piercing through me."

"Why don't you take a nap? Surely that will help." Xaldin said placing a hand on her forehead and quickly it back. It was hot, he wondered how she could stand this heat, but like Caxjqui said, withces could handle more than you think.

The door burst open, a pissed off Vexen came in holding a thrashing Demyx, "Dude! Let me go, I'm too bored to go to another world."

Caxjqui half smiled "Wow, that makes sense. I guess you don't want to go to another world, while your bored, huh?" she looked desperate for him to go find the herb and not have to make her use brute force. He tilted his head and spoke as if he knew the answer.

"So you want me to go to Tentangolopahse, or whatever its called. And have fun?" he unhooked his arm from Vexen ice cold grip and brushed the ice off. Demyx leaned on the wall with his arms behind his head, "And be a caveman to find herbs? Hahahahahaha! Oh that's so funny!" he held his stomach as he saw Caxjquis pissied off face, "And the look on your face is sooo priceless! Hahahahahaha!"

Xaldin and Vexen walked over to Demyx, but the teen beat them looking ready to beat the crap out of him. "JUST GO TO TENTENGALOPHOSE!" she opened a portal and shoved him in. As soon as he was pushed in Caxjqui fell holding her stomach and groaning.

"Caxjqui!" Vexen yelled picking up her arms and setting her on the bed. "Don't go pushing people when you're sick, that is dangerous. You could give them your sickness or when standing up the poison could reach your brain! That is the most dangerous thing, second to getting yourself hurt when you found that diamond. Ask somebody when you want to find something in a cave or dungeon or anywhere. That was a dangerous move you did, and blah blah blah safety blah blah blah." By this time she tuned out pulling down her hood to her mouth to see if that would cover the sound. "Just go to sleep, girl. We'll make sure that he does his work."

She fell asleep on the hard bed, furrowing her eyebrows. She was in pain and sleep for once didn't help block out how much poison could hurt.

* * *

**Will Demyx be a jerk and sit lazily on his job? Or will he actually do it? Will Larxene, Xion, and Marluxia find the mice? Will Roxas finish setting up the trap for those multiplying poisonous mice? And will I ever stop asking these questions? No. But remember, Caxjqui's face is still covered up only to show her nose but that's it. Short and sweet.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caxjqui lay helplessly on the bed, hoping to hurry up and wake. Meanwhile, with the trio walking around the castle looking for poisonous mice. "Where are they?" Xion asked checking under the couch.

Larxene stuffed her face in the cabinet and yelled, "There you are, little rascals!" she held two squirming mice in her hand showed them to Marluxia and Xion.

"Great job, Larx! Let me kill them." Marluxia said summoning his syph looking ready to kill them. But the look an Xion's face told him not to, or he'd pay the price from Axel or Caxjqui. Petal - Marluxia grabbed both mice and squeezed them, hard. On his palm was a pair of dead mice, he put them in the trash can and clapped. "Alright, two down. God only knows how more. Let's get to it."

Xion whined, "Aw, c'mon! Can we get a break? I mean, well, the mice were killing me this morning and you guys are older and higher rank. So do it for me." she tried to run but Marluxia grabbed her arm, lifting her from the ground.

"No, we need your help." he set her down, but didn't let go of her arm. He dragged her down to her room and set Xion at the desk. He pointed his finger at the computer. "Go research on ways to find mice in a day." he and Larxene walked out the door leaving her all my herself. She clicked on Google Chrome and typed in mouse traps.

Meanwhile, Roxas was still setting up the trap for these dang mice running around. He said that if anyone bothered him, he'd knocked a heart in their chest. But one member wasn't very...well smart enough to listen to the threat. Also known as Demyx who walked casually down the hall, escaped from the portal, noticed Roxas, "HEY! ROXAS! Whatcha doin'?" he yelled hugging him. That messed up his hard work knocking down buckets and bags, it didn't ruin all of his work. Most of his hard 2 hour work was knocked down

"Demyx. You are sooo lucky that didn't destroy my work! Go away!" Roxas yelled as he went to pick up the bags and buckets.

Demyx still smiled and tried to pick up a bucket, but Roxas pushed him away, "What? I'm trying to help."

"Don't you have something better to do?" he climbed the ladder and placed the buckets on the top of the door.

"Well, I have to get an herb for Caxjqui. But I'm soo tired, let's use some of that stuff to prank Xigbar when he comes back." he pointed to the stuff on the ground.

"Go!" he shot a ball of light at him, but missed.

"Okay okay. Geez." he opened a portal and walked to Tentengalophose. It was an amazingly large world. It was as big as five Jupiters and very beautiful. But how the hell was he supposed to fund one cave and grab a certain herb? But that was already off Demyx's mind as he saw what looked to be a music store, and ran right through.

Meanwhile, Caxjqui woke with a bolt. She noticed Xaldin wasn't there at the moment, neither was Vexen so she took this chance. Caxjqui limply climbed out of bed but fell with a cry of pain. She barely opened the door to step out, Caxjqui had to crawl to move on the castle floor. She saw peeked in the Grey Area to see every member, but Roxas and Demyx, talking. Caxjqui sat down on the wall and took a breath. The pain was too much that it felt at any moment she would collapse, but with all her might she got up.

Caxjqui felt horrible but still she walked back to the lab. She jumped as she saw five mice come towards her, this made her run out the room to a different room far away from the Grey Area. She came to a dead end, but what used to be five poisonous mice was a giant five headed monster come slashing at her. Normally Caxjqui would've killed it but at this state the five mouse knocked her out. The monster used this chance to step on her stomach, hands, and face. Caxjqui quickly stood up and fell through a portal, she was in a graveyard. In front of her was a grave that said something that changed her inside.

* * *

**Alright, kill me for making it short. I thought I could make this longer but I was listening to Xion's theme which gave me an idea to do a different chapter. That mouse, ewww! See ya in the next chapter, though I won't actually see you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's all that waiting paid for! Look, I was about 12 when I wrote this and changed this up by adding Attack on Titan! Yay! WARNING-MAJOR CURSING! I don't know why I put that there… guess to make it funnier.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Here lies the grave of the uncle of Jacqui Cherrie Anna Stalling, Pegasus Tokey Stalling.

RIP

Pegasus Tokey Stalling.

She stared into the gravestone, it couldn't have happened. He died before she could say goodbye. Caxjqui grabbed the flowers laying down next to it, she kissed them before placing them down on the dirt. "Goodbye, Uncle Pegasus. I love you so so much, I will never forget you." three tears fell on the stone soaking as if embracing it. Caxjqui stepped away to another portal and found herself on the clock tower. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried softly, she held up her head when she realized how bad both poison and losing somebody kicked in. Caxjqui almost fell off but caught herself, she pulled herself up and teleported into Vexen's office to lay down and cry over her uncle's death.

Meanwhile Demyx was exploring a dim cave with many chest all in a circle. He opened a chest to find what looks to be an herb plant, he found it! Demyx took his time here before looking, he opened a portal trying to take the herb and a giant bag. He jumped with glee but stopped dead when he felt, more than heard, a giant stomp.

He noticed people were staring up at the sky, silent as a stone. Demyx ran up to everybody and also stopped dead, he could not believe what he saw.

Caxjqui heard steps that were big and looked up, "Oh no! Please no! I thought they were dead when we..." she closed her fist. I-I have to show everybody. That the 4th hero still lives! She opened up her coat, 3D Gear on both side and she shot out in the air.

Demyx, however, was shocked. What was that thing, fear was in his eyes like never before. He heard multiple people cheer as others went flying towards the stunning sight. "A giant? But why would she want to bring Xoin, Roxas, and Axel here? I got to go!" He grabbed the bag and ran through a portal.

Caxjqui flew in the back throwing off her coat in the process, "TITANS! TASTE THE POWER OF THE FOURTH HERO!" Caxjqui shouted hooking on to its shoulder and swinging herself to the 50 meter wall. "Hey," she said to it, "Its been 4 years... Taste my furry!" Caxjqui jumped in the air and quickly slashed its neck, but that wasn't enough.

Sadly, she nearly fell off the wall but caught herself. There was a hole in the wall, again, "This won't repeat!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Eren!

"Eren?" another kicked caused her to lose her grip and fall but a hand caught her, Mikasa! "Guys!" They pulled her up and gave her the world's most adorable hug.

"J-Jacqui? You're alive?" Eren said in disbelief, he was hugging her close.

Guilt struck her straight in the chest, "Yeah, I am..."

Mikasa held her hand, "We missed you! How are you?"

"I got's no pulse." she said in her humorous way, "Check and see."

They put a finger on her neck and pulled away, "Y-you can't be one! Are you?" Eren asked.

Caxjqui nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm starting to wish I wasn't." she looked down. "But we must kill this colossal titan!"

"Right!" Eren yelled and the three went after the titan.

* * *

Demyx came back in a heartbeat to the meeting room, "Ah, Demyx." Xemnas said, "Right on-"

"You won't believe what I saw!" he interrupted getting everyone's attention.

"And that is?" asked Vexen taking the bag of herbs, "You actually did your job right! So what did you see?"

"A-a giant person!" he yelled, this caused everyone to laugh. "I'm serious! I'll show you!" he pushed Vexen in the portal.

Xemnas blinked, "Uh, okay everybody. Demyx is insane now, we stop the meeting for now."

"Now we can get some ice cream," Roxas said to Xion who nodded in agreement.

"We can go with Caxjqui, now where is she?" Axel asked.

Xaldin sighed, "She probably escaped the lab. So, what about the mice that bit her."

Roxas sighed in frustration, "There are still some parts left broken because shit-for-brains ruined my trap! And I have to start all over again!"

"Aww, you poor thing." chuckled Larxene in her chair.

Xion glared at her, "Unless you want to rebuild it."

"Shut up, Xion." Marluxia said, "YOU were to scared to be on the ground and NOW you're growing a conciseness?"

Some of the members laughed as she blushed but then Vexen came running through the portal with Demyx, "Are you out of your mind!?" The Chilly Academic held the musician in a choke hold. "You almost killed me!"

"I told you it was true! GIANTS!" Demyx was pulling his hair out of his head in frustration.

Xemnas sighed, "What's the story?"

"Well," Vexen began but Demyx quickly pushed.

"I saw more so I get to tell," he sounded more of a child than usual. "Well, I went to get the medicine for Caxjqui after she got bit by something-"

Xaldin interrupted, "A poisonous mouse."

Demyx eye twitched from being interrupted and glared darkly at him, making him shudder. "As I was saying! After I got the medicine, I saw all these people staring at the sky and what we saw was a GIANT!" most members started to laugh but Vexen's sign language told them it was true. "So I left, and to prove it to Vexen, I dragged him there but things went wrong..."

"You're damn right things went wrong! You almost killed me!" Vexen yelled, freezing his hair.

"What happened to you?" Xigbar asked chuckling in a manly way, it was extremely hilarious to see him so angry.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened HE pulled ME into a fucking portal into the hand of a fucking giant! He almost chewed my head off."

"And what's worse," Demyx said, "is that she wanted to take us there for a trip! The giant was 70 meters high and he kicked the 50 meter wall!"

Xemnas thought in his head, _Demyx + math = he's smart… What?_

Xion gasped in disbelief, "She wanted to take me there, bitch."

"Now, now, Xion." Zexion began, "Maybe that she didn't know that thing would break the wall."

Larxene laughed, "Of course she does! She's a little shit with a dangerous life and she knows the 4 heroes that saved everybody!"

Xion yelled again, "SHE KNOWS THE FUCKING 4 HEROES AND _**DIDN'T** _TELL ME!? THAT LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!" Everyone was shocked because they never have seen her so angry before, she was always sweet and nice. But this was a new Xion and she was not happy with Caxjqui.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa was distracting the titan so Caxjqui could get the final hit. She got it. The titan went down to the ground and so far, the other titans were killed, "So," she started, "That was rough, huh?"

"Yeah," Eren said. All of them were bleeding, he lost his finger, Mikasa twisted her ankle and Caxjqui lost her left hand. "What are we gonna do about your hand?"

She looked at it, "Yeah, that thing's not getting fixed. So what happened when I was dead?"

Mikasa sighed, "We lost a here, Oni... She was always scared and then when you so called died she fell and hit her head in a bad direction. So bad that she lost her memory, she wanted to go on a journey to truly "find" herself and left the wall never to be seen again."

"Tch, and you have no clue where she is?" she half smiled.

"No, we don't." she looked down, both, sad.

Finally a full smile came on her face, "I do, sorry to say this but she's a nobody, too."

"What?" Eren asked.

"Her is now Xion, and I'm Caxjqui. We're both nobodies, so I spent the most time with her so far."

"That's great, so we know she's still alive!"

"But! You can't get in right now, not unless you're a nobody." Their faces showed no promises, "Its the only way, a hero gotta do what a hero's gotta do. Be prepared for my furry!" She joked at them to try and lighten them up but they still looked unsure.

* * *

A portal opened and Caxjqui came out with a white mask only showing her eye and a fake robotic hand in her glove, "Friends, I've come back home!" she looked around, all glaring at her, "What did I do?"

"I'll tell you what you did," Vexen said, "You were gonna take us on your trip to your infected hometown."

She looked deeply offended and stepped back, "You mean the titans? Oh, I wanted to take you because of the beautiful scenery but that's gonna have to wait."

"No shit!" Xion yelled, "You knew the titans or giants or whatever would come back! How many times do we have to tell you? We are not risk takers, you are!"

She stepped back, "I-I didn't know they'd come back! They-"

Xion slapped Caxjqui, "I don't want to hear it, you can go. This meeting doesn't need you."

She looked sad and ready to cry, "Fine! If you want to play dirty, I'll go back home!" she took off her mask and showed everyone her face! "I'M THE FUCKING 4th HERO! I NEVER DIED, I FAKED IT ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD SCARE PEOPLE! THESE ARE THE 2nd and 1st HEROES!" Eren and Mikasa came out the portal, Eren was biting his finger to the point that one more chew and he'd become his titan self. "No, Eren. It won't do anything."

All were shocked that she was the dead hero, "Caxjqui, you're-" Xion said.

"I know I am, and here!" she shoved a potion down Xion's mouth, "You're the 3rd hero, goodbye." Caxjqui left with Mikasa and Eren through the portal.

Meanwhile, Caxjqui was crying in her pillow. The two were outside the room, "Jacqui? Have you calmed down yet?"

She shot up, "YES! I'M FINE!"They came in the room and saw her sit up straightly. "I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ONI!" she whimpered again, "I LOST A HAND! THAT'S WHAT ACTUALLY MAD ABOUT!"

The heroes left her alone in the room and walked into the kitchen in countering Levi, "Hey, Levi. Jacqui's crying so can you talk to her."

He sighed, "Why not you?"

"We're actually scared," Mikasa said with shame.

"Fine," Levi walked out the kitchen to the room, "What ab bunch of wussies. Scared of a child."

A few minutes later Levi came out with a jumpy Jacqui pulling him to the kitchen, "Come on! They'll be out of food!"

Eren came up to him, "How do you always do that?"

"Think, what do say to a sad child?" Eren did think about that but couldn't get an answer.

"Guys! Come on! They'll be out by the time you come in line, got over here!" called Jacqui. She looked up to Levi, "Do you want to be a hero with us?" Levi already was a hero, but with them he'd have to think about it. Why did Jacqui have pleading eyes that made him want to say yes? He nodded and she squealed with happiness.

* * *

**Yeah! Almost 2k words, and yes I did want the members to be jerks once she came back from home. Now what is Xion gonna do? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna add some POV in here so please enjoy. No, If I'm bored then **

* * *

Chapter 7

Abnormal Titan

**Jacqui's POV**

"Jacqui!" Levi called from somewhere.

I came in putting walking in with some bandages on my leg and faces, I had put on a fake hand. "Yes, dear?" He turned to me and pointed to my room in a surprised expression, "That's my room." I said sarcastically.

"Jacqui! Your room is a mess." He yelled straight in my face which make me step back before getting spit on.

"That's just how I live, Levi! You can't change it no matter how much you clean…" I shouldn't have said that. Now he might put me on a cleaning monitor and zap me whenever i get messy.

But luckily something came up, "Levi! Jacqui!" yelled Mikasa, "Titans are coming over here and we need you to fight them!"

"Yay! No cleaning my room when I'm gone." I ran out the room and put on my 3D gear then go flying out the house with Levi and Mikasa behind me.

"Jacqui!" said a raven haired girl.

I hook on the roof and land safely, "Xion?" I asked. What is she doing here, doesn't she know I'm pissed at her?

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I yelled at you so I left to see you." Xion looked up sadly with the irresistible blue eyes that made you go all soft inside.

"So," I said, "do you remember who you are?"

She jumped up happily, "Yes! Oni Jaeger the 3rd hero."

Ah, yes, I have always been jealous for her to be related to Eren the titan shifter. He gets to live for centuries, not even my magic could do that! I want to be a titan shifter so I can kill Annie for once, and eat Larxene. "Okay, good. Do you still have titan fighting in you?"

Oni scratched her head, "If you remember, I never fought titans. I used magic to help you fight them and you used to do it with me!"

I blinked, "Oh yeah, I did. Well I need you to use the magic to help us and I'll be on my way!" I started to run but she grabbed my arm. "What? Titans are eating people!"

"I remember how to use my magic!" she cried.

I was about to knock some magic in her for to remember put had to calm down. Thinking quickly I grabbed Oni and jump to the back alley of two buildings, "Oni, I've got an idea. Take some 3D gear and try to slash the titans on the back of their neck-"

"But what if I get eaten?"

I put a finger on her mouth, "I didn't finish. Anyway, if you do go in their mouths just send me a signal like a ring in my ear and I'll know to come poof you out the mouth and you can start over."

She asked quietly, "How do I make the ring noise." I showed her by snapping my fingers making the sound of multiple bells. Then she snapped and a bell sound came, "I did it! Now I can help you guys!"

"Good now help us fight!" I showed her the way to the house and flew off destroying titans in a flash, I was nowhere near killing titans as fast as Levi. But I actually have fun killing them, just like Sasha, I normally call them to get me and I fly out to their neck and_ BAM!_ Dead titan.

This was gonna be fun, I jump to the first house I can get to and open my arms, "Come at me, bro!" I yell towards the titan. It had perfect teeth with nicely cut hair, his hand came my direction and I jumped on its back, "My turn for Leap Frog!" I then quickly run up its back and slash backside of the neck and it collapses, "I enjoy killing titans." I yelled to Sasha.

She smiled back before flying towards a titan, killing it, and coming back with a baked potato, "This is good stuff!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you save some for me?"

"No," she and I started to laugh then we go and find titans to kill. Titan killing is the best sport and game to play, you get exercise and fun when flying.

"Sasha! Your 12 o'clock now!" I yell and attack its shoulder to distract it and Sasha gives out the final blow. That was my time to shine, jerk! I went after one titan that grabbed Sasha, somehow. "Sasha I got you!"

I then shoot a fire arrow at its hand but it threw Sasha and just before she fell she yelled at me, "Jacqui you had one job!" then fell on the roof.

**Oni's POV**

I continuously have to use magic to keep me from falling upside down using the 3D gear. I don't know how Levi can freaking go all Ninja Mode all over these titans, he's so fast that they can't even regenerate. I become very scared and try to go for its neck but sadly end up in its mouth going straight down its throat!

"JACQUI!" I cry and snap my fingers and magically am out of its mouth. I then decide to use my keyblade and charge at it. I fail and land hard on the ground with my feet. I heard a crack and groan, I realize that's my knee! This made me screech out in pain and then I see something worse; a titan has Jacqui captured and Sasha is knocked out on the roof. I see that Eren, Mikasa and Levi are too far so its up to me.

I go towards and charge myself with the key blade and start to go berserk all over the titan, if fact I went Ninja Mode! Did it do anything? No, instead I also get captured with Jacqui. I snap my fingers but she doesn't move at all, "Jacqui!" I call to her throwing my keyblade at the Titans face. This just made his mouth open and I'm about to go in along with Jacqui. "Jacqui, Noo!" I screamed when falling out.

What happened was that she woke up and grabbed me and threw me out of its mouth. Wow she is just like Eren, he did the same thing for Armin. As I fall on the roof I see that it has Jacqui is about to be eaten, I was about to lash some dark magic but I was taken by Mikasa. "Put me down!"

"No, Jacqui will be fine." I am taken to the opposite side of the roof to see Eren and Levi.

I fall from her shoulder, "She pulled me out so I have to save her!" I reasoned but sat down in defeat watching her get eaten.

**Jacqui's POV**

I'm in a world of pain, right now I'm in the grip of a strong titan putting me in its mouth. I see it's teeth lower to my ankles and chew, I make no noise. Words, no emotion could not express my pain I'm feeling right now! Imagine having your ankles bitten off along with a missing hand. I fell on its tough tongue and land on my hand. Big mistake. I groan but keeping in how much I could scream right now, also losing that hand. Just like what Levi taught me, or what I've seen, do not let the titan hear the pleasure of you scream.

I music to their ears. I'm falling down its throat with no limbs so I cannot grab or limb my way out.

I land in a pool of red liquid, one of the grossest things I've have experience. I realize where I am-the titan's stomach. I knew I'd be in here soon because of the way I fight them, "This is it huh? I'm never coming back out am I? There's no chance I'll become a titan the way Eren did, or will I?" I couldn't feel my feet so I tried to bring them to the surface but fell backwards in the water.

It burns and I come screaming out from pain, "It burns! My face burns, and I can't see! My eyes have melted and my face burns, my hands are gone! It burns my legs and arms! Ahhh, they burn they burn they burn they burn!" as I cry out in pain I slowly go in the red water which seems to be blood. I'm trying to hold my breath but let it go.

No, I'm really pissed! How dare they think its okay to try and kill Oni!? I won't tolerate it! It mustn't be allowed to hurt my precious friends they way they want! This was our world, this IS mankind's world! "I-I will kill them all...I shall get my revenge for hurting Sasha. For eating Thomas. For almost eating Armin. For eating Eren! For hurting Levi. For causing Eren so much stress! For hurting Oni!" I couldn't help but get the images of the Female titan for killing so many! She will pay...with her life! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" all went black!

**Oni's POV**

How could I have done this? Jacqui is eaten and its all my fault, stupidly I cry on the roof as the the titan walked away spitting out a hand on my face, her right hand. "JACQUI! NO!" I cry out.

Now the titan stopped walking and it started to look like the insides are moving. Levi, Mikasa and Eren also stop to look at it, "Is *sniff* Is she using her witch magic?"

"I don't think so," said Eren, "She might become a titan shifter like me, I really hope so right now."

I look in disgusted as a giant hand came out of its mouth, "A hand!" I cry.

Then another hand came out of its mouth and soon a head making the other titans law come off completely. And now a large body coming out made and bloody explosion so big that from head to toe we were covered in blood and the walls we red now. Out came an abnormal titan with had the same brown eyes as Jacqui. In a horrified voice I said, "Jacqui?"

The titan went straight for the others biting their heads and jumping around crazily to kill. I almost couldn't watch her do this, it looked like she was pissed about something. Jacqui went off stepping on the heads, stomachs and even legs of titans, then she would bite the back of their necks! I covered my ears not wanting to see what happened after that, all I heard were roars and cries along with blood being splashed everywhere. I felt some more get on my face but my tears washed them away, this was horrible to even think about.

I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder to see Levi and he pulls me up. I feel a little wobbly but get it together and look up to see the abnormal, Jacqui, with no arms and only half of her face was on her skull but they quickly grew back. Without thinking I run closer to Jacqui and meet face to face, I wonder if you could make a bond with titans...

Then a yellow light came and thundered on it making it disappear. The struct was powerful enough to send us flying in the air but we quickly adapt and land back on the roof. The four of us jumps down from the house to the pile of rock to see Jacqui laying under a pile, thank goodness her clothes were still on.

Then I realized something...I made her a Titan Shifter!

* * *

**Oh yeah, I'm a titan shifter but also and abnormal. To be honest, I like them better than the other types of titans. Hope you like it! Like and review! Bye!**


End file.
